Welcome to Gallifrey
by ThisIsGallifreyOurHome
Summary: The Torchwood team finally meet the Doctor Jack never talks about, but is he the same as Jack knew him. Doctor Who/Torchwood crossover, Young!Doctor. Set Before Reset.
1. Prologue

**Hai, this is my first story so I would really appreciate critique by any means, grammar corrections... Nothing to mean...Or any *ahem* foul language, although there WILL be some language in the story...I feel British now saying that...yay...**

**This is a Torchwood/Doctor who cross over**

**This Chapter is the Prologue so it's in , Handsome Jacks POV, at first and... Ianto's probably not going to make me coffee anytime soon...He agrees so maybe i still have a chance of getting some of that coffee...**

**So without further ado...The story...**

_**BigSeparationLineOfGreatness**_

I can already tell this is going to be a confusing day. I'm not even out of bed, but something smells sexy...Probably Ianto. Yea, it's Ianto.

_**ThirdPersonPOV**_

All of the Torchwood team is on time at 7:00 sharp, an unusual occurance. The day flies by with the usual, Weevil hunting, Ianto's coffee, Jack staring at Ianto's back side, Ianto returning the look, Owen scowling at the both of them, Tosh trying to lighten the mood, eating Pizza, Gwen giggling at her station at the usual unusual scene. An alarm goes off and startles most of the team.

"Oh, so now it decides to do this!" Jack yelled at no one in particular as he trudges down from his office, to come look at one of the screens at the lower level, bending to read it.

"What is it Jack." both Tosh and Gwen say in unison.

"Something I should've been expecting for a while, why now, and I thought I was getting a normal day!" He says in what seems like hysterics, stand back up straight,"The rift is opening a little at a time, and if we don't stop it. It'll consume the Earth." Explaining with a sigh at the end.

"Well, how do we stop it?" Owen says, a questioning tone laceing his voice.

"Well, we need to go in the Rift, enter the Temporal Plane, and ask the Guardian of the Temporal Plane how to close it, completely, or at least just a little to keep it from going beyond repair, and do it." he said in exasperation, scratching his head the whole sentence.

"How the hell are we going to do that!" said Owen.

"Literally how I just explained, we find the weakest spot of the Rift, which I'm pretty sure you know what it looks like, and walk through it." Jack explained.

"Well who's going, because I am oddly interested in finding out what this 'Temporal Plane' looks like." said Ianto.

"I've done this before, and from my knowledge once we're in there'll be no Rift activity, because we'll be "pluging" it, so we can all go if you're all up to the job, but I have no idea what it looks like now because of a few differences in conditions, and the Guardian has changed too." he said uncertainly.

They all agreed to go. Tosh found the weak point on the scanning program."Jack I found the entrance, but it's pretty much in the middle of nowhere."

"Alright, everyone listen up," They all turned toward him,"Pack up your weapons, because we don't know what's on the other side, pack some clothes and what ever you may need, because I don't know how long this will take. Ianto get some coffee, cause we all know we'll need it. Owen medical supplies. Tosh gather some Rift scanners, laptops with some of our medical info in case you all catch something or get injured. Gwen go ready the SUV." he ended his pep talk with a sigh,"This is going to be a long trip..."


	2. Another Prologue

**Yea, two chapters in a week I know, so onwards and upwards, I don't update regularly, so don't expect it too much. This is another Prologue. But wait its from our Doctor's part of the story and in his POV.**

**Yea this is the Doctor's VERY first body, meaning he hasn't regenerated yet, at all! MmmmHmmm...**

**So the story**:

I guess you could say that while this part of me is here, the other is probably doing what I've always wanted to do. One word, wait maybe a couple. Traveling and seeing the Universe. While this part of me sits here watching it burn. At first I thought this was a nightmare, then I thought that I was trapped with the others.

But here's the thing, I'm not really trapped. I mean by definition I am, but I'm not trapped. I can almost do what ever I want, but get out of course. I can go to the manor just across the mountain, and walk amoungst the beautiful, serene gardens, that were once renowned across galaxies as the most beautiful, lay under the silver trees and watch one sun rise as the other set and observe the leaves shimer like they were perfect, go to the ever falling waterfall and watch as rubies cascaded the from the heavens, but I couldn't go see something to compare to all the beauty to, or boast to anyone about my home.

Trapped, but not trapped. It's almost ironic, see. Koschei, my old best friend and fellow pupil, always said that he wanted to stay home, and I was the complete opposite I wanted to see the stars, talk to humans, but it ended up being him to leave. Part of me left, the other stayed.

And another thing, no ones here, I thought if I searched long enough I would find. But I looked everywhere in this Rassilon forsaken place. Its so lonely and cold.

I have the memories of my other piece. I know Sarah-Jane, Rose, Ace, Jack, Amy, Clara, and many, many more of them he has traveled with. They all seemed nice. I wish I could meet them. Maybe I will, in another life.


	3. It Begins

**Yay, I'm back, back with Torchwood.**

**To the story:**

All of the Torchwood team had packed and filed into the SUV, without further notice.

"So Jack, tell us a bit more about the Temporal Plane." Said Gwen.

"The Temporal Plane is where time is managed, if theres a major problem the Guardian is able mend it."

"So why can't they fix this?"

"The Guardians job is to keep time in repair, and th Rift is an essential part of Time itself. They can't just mend a Rift, if they did it'd have to somewhere else, and Earth is a fairly good place to put it because, the Earth isn't really messed with, Past, Prasent, and Future. It has to stay open, but it doesn't have to be so wide it'll consume the Earth. This would be cnsidered a spacial problem."

"Where the hell did you learn this stuff, jeez its like you're a whole different person." Said Owen surprizedly.

"I was a Time Agent, I had to learn this."

"Good god!"

"I know thats what John said"

"Did I quote him?"

"Almost."

Owen sighed. Gwen snickered. Ianto chucked. Tosh drove. Jack remembered.

Ten minutes, and a quiet ride later,"We're at the weak point just about ten meters away, do we take the SUV or walk?" Said the technician.

"I'd say the smartest thing to do would be to walk." And with that, the five filed out and stood two meters away.

"Alright, it's still okay to back out now, so anyone?", no one left the immortal's side,"Okay, this will probably be dangerous, and you'll probably learn a couple things that won't make sense. Ready, Torchwood?", They all agreed in there own way,"Then, quoting an old friend Allons-y!" and with that he jumped into the entrance and disapeared in a flash of light.

They all followed.


	4. And They Meet

_Doctor'sPOV_

Something exploded over the ridge behind me. I turn around and see a flash of light fade, much like the one that brought me. Maybe I'll go over and check it out, if theres someone maybe they can tell me where I am, bacause Gallifrey would always have at least five Time Lords to watch over the growing TARDISes. The High Council had depicted it. So it looks like Gallifrey, but isn't Gallifrey.

I go to see where the light had come from, and, of course, find five humans, like they know where they are, they don't even invent their own time travel for Rassilon sakes, how are they supposed to know where they are! But then,oh then I see a face, a familiar face, one that my other piece had traveled with. It's a dream come true.

_ThirdPOV_

Seemingly enough all of Torchwood Three had been unconscious when they fell through, and the Doctor had, being the kind of person he's been in all of his regenerations, had investigated.

The first one to wake up was obviously been Jack, and a wake up call he got. A blonde waivy haired, seemingly twenty year old, with Earth sky blue eyes, who happened to be wearing some red robes with some underlayers of more red and some deep orange. He looked homosapient, human even, but something in Jacks mind told him the man above him wasn't human.

By now all of the Torchwood members had awoken from their abrupt slumber that wasn't really slumber and took notice of the suroundings, and the person who was on his knees, to Jack's side, bent over the confused man.

"Hello?" said the immortal.

"Earth English, you speak Earth English, correct?" Said the blonde, sitting straight, still on his knees.

"Yes?" Jack answered. Sitting up, having the room to do so.

"Oh, good I know English well enough to speak to the lot of ya." He replied with a shockingly british accent, standing up after examining him.

Jack took a minute to look around, and joined the rest of his team in awe."No, this can't be, this place is supposed to be Time Locked..."At this comment they all looked at him.

"What do you mean it's supposed to be Time Locked?" Asked a confused and aggravated Gwen.

Jack turned to the Blonde,"What's your name, Blonde Guy?"

"Oh, you know who I am. This is a replica of the orginal from what I have gathered, since as you know the original has been Time Locked. This is Gallifrey, home of the Time Lords. And as you know, Captain Jack Harkness, we aren't in a Time Lock, but I am a Time Lord, so who must I be?"

"No..."

"It has to be that one person, but not exactly. This is my first form, I haven't regenerated yet, but my other regenerations are slightly separated from me. As I know you are most aquainted with my ninthand tenth regeneration. You see, they have my memories except the ones I've gathered in here, and I have all of their memories, thats how I know you." The Time Lord said robes billowing in the wind, almost as if the man were aflame.

"Who is he Jack?"

"Thats the question they ask me nowadays, who am I Captain Jack Harkness, who am I. See I'm not The Master, nor The Rani, nor The Corsair. Who?" He drawled, as he had already circled the Captain twice.

"Doctor?" He questoned.

"Yes? I have gotten you interrogated haven't I, Captain? Well the second sun is about to set and it gets cold out, and if we want to get to Lung Barrow Manor before it gets too cold to walk, I suggest we start walking now, and we can talk when we get there..."


	5. Conversations

_Ianto'sPOV_

Well this "Doctor" that Jack was suprised to see, was right. It did get cold, very cold, and those heavy looking robes looked pretty warm and optimised for this planets enviroment, and for show.

We were standing close to him, almost like a life line, as if we would or could topple over at any moment. Also, we were still walking that manor he mentioned.

"I still haven't got the rest of your names. It's would be ridiculous if I still had ot call you,'you'." He remarkes sarcasticly. Everyone told him their names even I did, it was like he had an air of trust around him. I don't like it, not at all.

" , even though it's nice to be able to talk to people other than my self like I've done for the past millenia, I'm still not used to having people thinking so loud, I mean not to be rude, but you're giving me a headache. Sorry, didn't tell you I have telepathic abilities did I. Natural to Time Lords, not humans until Jack's time." He said breaking the almost unbearable silence. I'd say he looked guilty, but knowing he wasn't human killed that thought.

"So, you're the much younger version of the Doctor?" Jack asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"It depends on your angle, opinion, and perspective. See, I'm literally him, think of me as an alternate version of him, though I don't really know much about the connection my self. I still don't know what this place is supposed to be, I have no instruments to investigate, nothing. Its like being trapped, but not being trapped. I've almost got complete free will, apart from, you know, leaving this place. But I still consider it to be Gallifrey, my home." He said.

"Well, we know that this is the Temporal Plane," Said Jack.

"Oh, a millenia of trying to figure it out and it turns out it doesn't matter, I can't get out anyway."

"And we need help thats why we're here. The Rift in Time and Space is opening and we need to close it."

"I assume it's the one in Cardiff, well since this is the Temporal Plane, I suppose I'm the Guardian." he sighes,"Why is it always me, in this reality and the one you know..." He puts his head in his hands.

"What do you mean, "its always you?" I inquire.

"Many things, ." He said taking a pause,"Jack surely would agree, wouldn't you Captain?"

"Oh I more than agree Doc, I've seen it first hand. I've been there first hand!"

"So can you explain why you left Jack on that "satilite", he told me about?" I asked purely interested.

The Doctor raised his sighed and then said,"I was about to regenerate I believe. I had sent Rose home to try and save her from the explosion that we were trying to cause so we could destroy a vile race called the Daleks. Jack was also there in the battle. Well she tried to come back but I had locked the TARDIS conrtols so she wouldn't try and come back and do something wrong and kill herself. She found a way of coming back by consuming the Time Vortex, and came back, destroyed the Daleks, saved Jack by making him a fixed point in Time. Then it tried to kill her, because not even a Time Lord, let alone a humann should be left with that kind of power. So I took the Vortex from her and returned it to the TARDIS, but I couldn't get out unscathed, so I regenerated. I didn't thing that Jack would take it as well as Rose. She didn't take it well either."

_ThirdPOV_

There was an eminent silence the rest of the trek to Lung Barrow they reached the entrance of the manor, introduced by almost godly gardens, a blue figure was standing before, what was presumably the front door.

"Its a statue of the founder of my family tree, a billion or so years ago." said the Doctor directing his attention to the statue.

The Doctor walked up to the door and said,"You might want to stand back, the arc of the door is very wide...", and with that the door opened, revealing a magnificent, what seemed like, parlor. Gold and silver vines ran ub and down the walls, and sometimes through the windows. Pictures of people that had achieved much from the family, most not looking at all alike.

"I am making the presumption that you all would like to stay here for the while of your mission?"

"Yea, so this is where you lived when you were little? I'd have thought that you were a spoilt brat!" Said Jack, his voice raising toward the end.

"This is where the whole of Lung Barrow, except those going to the Acadamy and those working in the Cyteldome, lived. On Gallifrey, most Time Lords will stay in the Family manor." By the end of his explanation of Gallfreyan habits, they had reached a massive coridor."Would you rather eat first or get aquainted somewhere you'll be staying first?"

Jack looked at his team, they all shrugged."I don't care much which ever is easier for you would be fine." He replied.

"Well I guess I can find you some rooms to put your luggage and equipment in."

They had walked a ways down the corridor when they had halted,"Here should be some empty rooms, pick a room, put down your stuff and meet me at the end of the hall where the large doors are.", and with that they had did as he had asked, one room had their equipment and two for themselves, one room for Jack and Ianto(Predictably), and one room for Owen, Tosh, and Gwen.

The door that they decided to meet at was elaborate, a big, what looked like wood, door with carvings that showed a large tree that took up the entire door. Silver peices were set to look like leaves and emerald colored pieces looked like vine crawling up the carving. Surrounding the carving were ruby and prange amber and daimond colored gem stones that looked like the sky on Gallifrey.

"Well what I have may not meet to your human standards, but of what I've been able to see I can probably whip something up. Sorry, I'm lying I have no idea what I'm doing..."

"I could probably help you." said Tosh.

"Thank you."

_TimeChangeYay_

In about an hour everyone was happily eating something close to pizza, and drinking some sweetly flavored water.

"So do you know how we can stop the Rift from expanding?" Asked Gwen.

"Well first we need to find the Temple, so I can do whatever I have to do, and literally we have all the time we need. Since this is the Temporal Plane, You could spend about two Earth weeks here and seconds would only pass in Reality."

"So do you know where the Temple is?" Asked Owen.

"Not the slightest idea."

"Great."

"So hows your time as Guardian been?" Asked Jack, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Extremly boring, and confusing. Hows life in 21 century Earth?"

"Peachy."

"Thats another reason humans are my favorites, you're very humourous."

"I'm sure there are other reasons."

"I'm sure also."

"Good god, that was a good meal. Much better that pizza." Said Gwen.

"Maybe we should get a kitchen instead of just a coffee machine, a mini fridge, and a microwave, and I'll cook and we won't have to get pizza." Said Ianto.

"I like that idea, I'll get you an apron." Said Jack.

"No, you will not get Ianto an apron, I have enough of you two starin' at each other on a normal day without an apron." Complained Owen, obviously annoyed, and slightly amused.

"See what I mean, humorous."

"Got that right, Blondie."

"I have a ligitamate name you know. I remember introducing myself to you."

"I'm sure you did, but Blondie is such a better name."

"You might lose your status as my favourite species other than my own tonight."

"Not a problem."

"You will see that it will become a problem." The Doctor said, getting serious at the moment he said it,"Just kidding."

"You can put on a serious face pretty well." Said Jack.

"Time Lord disipline, if you want to lie to one of the professors, you have to know how to do it correctly and ligitimately."

"I can't really imagine you as the mischievous type." Said Tosh.

"You should've seen me and Koschei, we were the worst, we even had a gang of people who did that same thing, but they were usually just friends."

"You must've been pretty bad then." Said Jack, having a hard time containing his laughter.

"Oh, I was."


End file.
